


[PODFIC] Cuts and Bruises

by kerravon, lilsmartass



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comfort/Angst, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Pre-Slash, Tony Angst, aftermath of unintentional bullying, guilty!Steve, mp4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/pseuds/lilsmartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the author's text: "Summary: In the wake of the pain and shattered friendships caused by acting on their misunderstandings, can the Avengers ever really be a team? Third part of First Impressions and Second Chances."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Cuts and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilsmartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cuts and Bruises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/667480) by [lilsmartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/pseuds/lilsmartass). 



This is a podfic of "Cuts and Bruises", in MP3 format. I'm posting it as downloadable as a complete work, or chapter by chapter, your choice.

Total length: 4 Hours, 21 Minutes  
Format: MP3

Text available at: [Cuts and Bruises](http://archiveofourown.org/works/667480)

Complete Podfic Direct Download: [Cuts and Bruises Complete Podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/nq0wrt)  


Streaming:  


*NEW*

MP4 (Converted from MP3, and given cover art, by the marvelous Ailis_Fictive)

Complete Podfic Direct Download: [Cuts and Bruises Complete MP4](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/498qho)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/498qho)

-  
-  
-

Podfic Downloads by chapter:  
Chapter 1: [Chapter 1 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/mu7oqv)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/mu7oqv)

Chapter 2: [Chapter 2 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/l5sy0r)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/l5sy0r)

Chapter 3: [Chapter 3 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/dreznv)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dreznv)

Chapter 4: [Chapter 4 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/kqn3zj)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/kqn3zj)

Chapter 5: [Chapter 5 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/842td5)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/842td5)

Chapter 6: [Chapter 6 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/dsd4w5)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dsd4w5)

Chapter 7: [Chapter 7 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/g6let0)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/g6let0)

Chapter 8: [Chapter 8 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/09mt3i)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/09mt3i)

Chapter 9: [Chapter 9 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/phl7jc)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/phl7jc)

Chapter 10: [Chapter 10 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/5m30kz)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/5m30kz)

Chapter 11: [Chapter 11 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/ugwix5)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/ugwix5)

Chapter 12: [Chapter 12 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/vbbufm)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/vbbufm)

Chapter 13: [Chapter 13 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/awkj1s)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/awkj1s)

Chapter 14: [Chapter 14 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/16ntat)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/16ntat)

Chapter 15: [Chapter 15 podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/tlrbwq)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/tlrbwq)

 

As always, please let me know if there are any problems with the downloads. Also, if you have any suggestions as to how to improve my recordings, I'd love to hear them, particularly if you can give me details on how exactly to go about it! Thanks in advance.


End file.
